heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Apache Kid Vol 1 11
A group of Caguya Native Americans attack a caravan of wagons. The attack is interrupted by the arriving Apache Kid who tells them to hold off their attack or disrupt the peace treaty they recently signed with the white men in the area. When the Caguyas refuse to stand down, the Apache Kid aids the wagon train, but soon all the men are killed and the Caguyas converge on the Apache Kid, forcing him to flee. The leader of the war party tells his men that the Apache Kid needs to be slain for their leader, the so-called White Chief. The Apache Kid rides into Timber Valley, leaving the Caguya's to believe they can catch up and capture him. However, as the Apache Kid slips out of sight he changes into his alter-ego Aloysius Kare. Kare's appearance throws off the Caguya's and they believe him when he tells them that the White Chief sent him to get them. When they return to report back to their leader, Kare is surprised to find that the Caguya are being led by a white man in cheiftan garb. However, Kare's trick is exposed when the White Chief questions his presence in their camp. Kare tries to escape, but Nightwind is wounded by a bullet forcing Kare to jump off his steed. Aloysius jumps into a canoe and pilots it away. While he is hidden behind some rocks he changes back into the Apache Kid. When he comes out from under cover, the White Chief is there ready to fire an arrow at him. Shocked to see the Apache Kid in the place of Aloysius Kare, he is shocked enough to allow the Apache Kid to knock him out with his canoe. Later, the Apache Kid and his father Red Hawk deliver the unmasked White Chief to Bill Gregory who recognizes him as a man named Collins a soldier from Fort Madison who deserted his post. Being turned over the army, Collins admits that he developed the identity of the White Chief to stir up a war between the Caguya's and white men so he could sell both sides guns. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Apache Kid Supporting Characters: * Captain Bill Gregory * Red Hawk Adversaries: * White Chief Other Characters: * Nightwind Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Wild Beast | Synopsis3 = Story reprinted from Red Hawkins and his Native American sidekick Tall Feather spot a wild white stallion and Tall Feather makes a bet with Red that he can capture the horse in a day. Red leaves to go to town and wait for Tall Feather to either succeed or fail. Tall Feather creates a trap to pen in the horse unaware that he is being watched by two outlaws who are planning to kill him when he captures the horse so they can sell it for a profit. Tall Feather succeeds in trapping the horse in a pen and that is when the outlaws attack him. However the fast thinking Tall Feather mounts the horse and uses it to trample his attackers to death. In the aftermath, Tall Feather notices that the horse, a female, has to foals that it is caring for and decides to let her go so that it can raise it's children. He returns to Red Hawkins who is paid his wager, but Tall Feather is happy that he made the right decision. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Red Hawkins Supporting Characters: * White Feather Adversaries: * Horse Thieves Other Characters: * Lightning * Cloud Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Rails of Death! | Synopsis4 = Story reprinted from . Apache Kid is riding Night-Wind along the range when he comes across a renegade Apache tribe led by Red Rain attacking men building a rail line. Apache Kid gets the drop on Red Rain with his bow and arrow and then forces the renegades to flee. Questioning the rail men on how Red Rain and his people got possession of guns, he learns that they were sold to them by Luke Rosby who owns the coach line in the area. Apache Kid decides to pay Rosby a visit and stop his operation. To do this, Apache Kid slips away and changes into his alter ego of Aloysius Kare and convinces the railroad company to hire him. On the job, Aloysius witnesses one of Rosby's coaches drive by and it's riders threatening the rail men. Realizing that the coach is not on it's usual run, Kare decides to follow after it to see where it's going. He attacks the coach and forces the riders to get off and is surprised to see that the coach is loaded with guns and that it was on its way to Red Rain's tribe. Kare then steals the coach and rides it into town where he goes to confront Rosby in his office. Inside the local saloon he overhears Rosby's plot to supply Red Rain with guns to stop the railroad from being built in the area as it would create competition for his lucrative coach business and that he had sabotaged the nearby rail bridge. Kare is caught spying and fights his way out of the saloon. Changing back into the Apache Kid, Kare races to the train and manages to get everybody off before it rides over the sabotaged bridge and derails. Meanwhile, Red Rain and his people, believing that Rosby had betrayed them for failing to deliver the guns find that the coach of guns is still in Rosby's possession. Rosby tries to warn Red Rain not to attack, but a shot is fired setting off dynamite killing all the conspirators, saving Apache Kid the job of rounding them up. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Apache Kid Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Red Rain Other Characters: * Nightwind Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}